A Sleepover
by Slayer4546
Summary: A one shot of the girls of fairy tail hanging out at Lucy's house and the chaos that ensues. Rated M for alcohol usage and minor profanity


A Sleepover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy was sitting at the guild hall bar, enjoying a strawberry milkshake. She was having a rather quiet day, which was fine considering what she endured while living with Natsu and Nashi. Igneel on the other hand, was well behaved for his age and didn't partake in Natsu's crazy escapades. Today was a day of relaxing for Lucy, because Natsu had taken Nashi and Igneel with him on a mission. Lucy hummed and continued sipping her fruity beverage, until Erza walked up with Juvia in tow.

"Hey Lucy, I heard that Natsu and your kids have gone on a mission," Erza stated.

"That's true. I was planning on spending the day relaxing. Was there something you needed?"Lucy asked.

"Well I was just thinking about how we haven't had a girls night in a while. The rest of the kids are spending time with their fathers, so I figured we could use our day off to have a sleepover at your house," Erza explained.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Who's going to be joining us?" Lucy then asked.

"I'll bring the booze," Cana said smiling.

"We'll be joining you too," Mira said walking up with Lisanna, Levy, and Evergreen.

"C-Could I come over too," Wendy asked with a quivering voice.

"I go anywhere Wendy goes," Carla added.

"Of course you can join us, Wendy and Carla," Lucy replied sweetly.

"So how about we all meet up at my house in two hours," Lucy offered.

They all agreed and went to go get ready for their girls night.

Two hours later

The girls were all sitting on the floor of Lucy's bedroom in a circle. They were laughing and talking about their husbands, sharing secrets, and telling jokes.

"Juvia would like to ask a favor of Lucy," Juvia stated.

"Okay, what did you need?" Lucy asked.

"Well, do you remember the day when we were at the beach and we were asked to go to the celestial spirit realm?" Juvia asked.

Lucy nodded and so Juvia continued.

"And you're aware that while there, Juvia became good friends with Aquarius?" Juvia asked.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lucy replied.

"Well Juvia was wondering if we could have her over for our girls night," Juvia said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'd rather not die today," Lucy explained.

"Please, Lucy. Juvia hasn't seen her in a while and misses her," Juvia whined.

"Okay I guess," Lucy reluctantly agreed.

"Wait, you're talking about the fish stick aren't you. No way! We don't need her ruining the mood," Cana protested.

Cana's protest went unheard and Lucy stuck Aquarius's key under the running faucet in the kitchen sink.

"Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy intoned.

In a whirl of water the grumpy mermaid appeared before them with a slightly annoyed expression adorning her face.

"What is it brat? You don't look like you're in trouble. When I said you could call me when you wanted, I meant when you were in danger," Aquarius complained.

"If you said she could call you when she wanted, then you should've expected this. Or did you forget the difference between want and need. That would explain your constant obsession with having a boyfriend," Cana countered, insulting Aquarius.

"How dare you! Butt out, flat chest!" Aquarius yelled with a glare.

Cana looked like she was going to retort but Lucy interrupted her.

"Okay guys, please calm down. Aquarius, the reason I summoned you was because there's someone who wanted to see you," Lucy explained gesturing to Juvia.

"Hello Aquarius, Juvia wanted to spend time with you. Would you please join our girls night?" Juvia asked.

"Hi Juvia, it's been awhile. Well I guess I could join in on this," Aquarius replied.

"Thank you Aquarius," Juvia said while smiling.

"Okay brat, get lost. I'm spending time with Juvia now," Aquarius commanded.

"You can't kick me out of my own house!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We're all here to stay, so you might as well get over it," Cana said.

Lucy filled up a cup with water and brought it to a spot on the floor and gestured for Aquarius to sit. Aquarius sat in her spot, with Juvia on her right and Lucy on her left.

"So what do we do at these little hangouts anyway?"Aquarius asked with a bit of attitude.

"Have you never had a sleepover before? I always thought you might've had them with Virgo and Aries." Lucy said.

"Are kidding me!? There's no way I could have a sleep over with those two lunatics. Aries is a quivering, over apologizing mess and Virgo won't stop asking for punishment," Aquarius spat.

*POOF*

"Did someone say punishment?" Virgo asked as she appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the HELL are you doing here, you stupid maid!" Aquarius screeched.

"Is mistress Aquarius going to punish me?" Virgo asked with a tad bit of excitement on her usually stoic face.

"No Virgo, you can go home," Lucy answered.

"What is princess doing?" Virgo inquired.

"We're having a sleepover and Lucy was about to explain what to do, but you interrupted," Aquarius explained.

"I bet it's related to us punishing each other," Virgo stated.

"Uhh….no," everyone sweat dropped.

Instead of leaving, Virgo just sat in the circle with the rest of the group.

"So when does the punishing start," Virgo asked with excitement.

"We already told you dumbass, we are not going to punish each other. Now could you finish your damn explanation, Lucy?" Aquarius spat.

"Okay, so first we can paint our fingernails," Lucy suggested.

Lucy and Cana partnered up and started painting each other's nails. Mira was partnered up with Erza, Lisanna was partnered with Levy, and Evergreen was painting her own nails, because no one else is qualified. Lastly Juvia was partnered with Aquarius and virgo was encouraging Lucy to punish her.

Everyone seemed quite satisfied with the designs they had on their fingernails, except Mirajane who was subject to Erza's poor skills as an artist.

"I didn't really see the point of this at first, but now I can show off my fingernails to my darling Scorpio," Aquarius exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"Way to prove my point," cana mumbled.

"Shut it tramp!" Aquarius spat back.

"Okay guys that's enough. How about we do something else; does anyone have any suggestions?" Lucy asked.

Virgo raised her hand immediately.

"No, we're not going to punish each other," Lucy said as she shot down Virgo's impending idea.

"Well I think we should get started on the drinking," Cana offered while downing a bottle of rum.

"It looks like you've already gotten started," Lucy replied while sweat dropping.

The girls agreed to Cana's idea and started drinking themselves stupid and pretty soon they were all drunk, except for Cana, who was now sitting back and watching the drunken mages. All the mages had their strange reactions to the alcohol. Erza got even more hot tempered, Lucy become over-affectionate, Juvia became a sobbing mess, Levy couldn't stop laughing, and Wendy was passed out on the floor. Evergreen and Lisanna were laying on the floor mumbling incoherent sentences, while Mira was trying to pick a fight with Erza, but the strangest behaviors were that of Aquarius.

"Luuucccyyyyy," Aquarius drawled out, while attempting to give her a hug and falling on her face.

"Hey Aquariush, what are ya doin," Lucy responded, while helping her off the floor.

Instead of responding, Aquarius successfully hugged Lucy and started peppering kisses all over her face. Lucy responded in kind and started hugging the mermaid back.

"I love you my little brat," Aquarius said genuinely.

The two drunken women continued to cuddle each other, until they somehow ended up passed out in Lucy's bed. Virgo hadn't drank anything, but she was still asking those around her for punishment, so Mira volunteered to spank Virgo, which made the masochistic maid very rest of the mages eventually fell asleep and Cana was the last one awake, until drowsiness claimed her as well.

Morning

Aquarius awoke in an unfamiliar environment and a throbbing headache. She examined her surroundings and found that she was in someone's bedroom and there were other people sleeping on the floor and the couch. Then she tried to sit up, but was stopped by a weight on her chest. She looked down at her chest to find some blonde girl sleeping soundly on top of her.

'Some blonde girl is sleeping on me. Wait a minute! Some blonde girl. Lucy?!' Aquarius screamed internally.

Lucy began to stir and opened her eyes to see the scowling face of Aquarius piercing her soul. Lucy freaked out, jumped off of Aquarius, and landed on her butt with a thud.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Lucy yelled.

Suddenly the memories rushed back to Lucy as Aquarius loomed over top of her with a deadly aura surrounding her. Lucy ran for her life as Aquarius prepared to attack her and yelled in fury, while waking the other girls whom were sleeping on the floor. Aquarius chased down Lucy while holding the glass of water she was bound to. Aquarius eventually caught up to Lucy and Lucy prepared for an attack, but nothing came.

"Okay brat, not a word of that cuddling thing to anyone. Am I clear?" Aquarius asked with an intimidating aura.

"Yes, I promise I won't tell," Lucy responded while shaking in fear.

"Okay well I'm going home now. See ya later brat," Aquarius said.

She splashed the glass of water in Lucy's face and disappeared in a flash of light.

Lucy frowned at the moisture on her shirt and started the journey back toward her apartment, but she couldn't help the smile that appeared at the memory of Aquarius's drunk self. Then she thought of the consequences of revealing this event to anyone and quickly the memory left her conscious mind.


End file.
